(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic mail system, a user terminal apparatus, an information providing apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
An electronic mail (e-mail) tool is available as one of tools for performing communication via a network. If a user who has received an e-mail does not voluntarily open the e-mail, the e-mail is not referred to.